The Rain
by Serenity Blossom
Summary: Bulma is awake enjoying a rainy night set in the three years before the Androids. A look into one of many ways Bulma and Vegeta could have come together as a couple. Sometimes it only takes one night to change the rest of your life.


Bulma sat on the window seat of her room and watched as the rain fell. Tiny droplets of rain fell gracefully, dancing in the sky freely and wonderfully, before falling to the ground. The rain was a peaceful escape from her heavy thoughts. She watched the scene before her with great attention, relishing in the distraction it provided.

Bulma was worried about the next three years of her life and the following years after the enemy would come. The Androids had been an unexpected detour in what she thought was to be a time of peace and happiness. As another enemy grew closer and closer each day, she worried about the friends she may lose, and how she may never find herself being the bubbly, care-free girl she once was again. She had once craved adventure, loving every moment of her time chasing the dragon balls with Goku. She smiled to herself at the happy memory.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a snort explode down the hall. She found herself becoming annoyed and she left her comfortable seat to investigate. As she had assumed, Vegeta was snoring loudly in his room. She grinned to herself as she entered his room through the open door. For a man who craved privacy, he was often leaving his bedroom door wide open day and night. She walked in as quietly as possible and headed towards his balcony door. She looked over her shoulder, noticing he was still sleeping heavily. She opened the door softly and wandered outside into the storm.

She leaned against the railing of the balcony. Bulma never minded the rain. As a little girl she would dance and giggle as she jumped from puddle to puddle. Now, as a grown woman, she enjoyed the rain for a completely different reason. The rain hid her tears easily, allowing her the shelter to let her feelings out without fear of being caught. She closed her eyes, sighed, and then opened her eyes to look into the cloudy night. She always put on a brave face but sometimes it was all too much for her.

Even outside Bulma could hear Vegeta's snores. She thought fondly of her arrogant prince and she smiled slightly. She knew she cared for him. Ever since the gravity room exploded, she had felt differently towards him. She hid her feelings well. She continued to be the rude, feisty woman he had grown accustomed to. She didn't have even the slightest idea of how to broach the subject to him, she was certain he would laugh in her face. She was a weak earthling, not worth the time of a Sayian prince.

"I'm hopeless." She quietly whispered into the night.

"Woman, did you forget how good my hearing is?" Vegeta's gruff voice interrupted the silent moment.

Bulma stood frozen, not from the cold, but from the embarrassment that crept up her face. "Maybe I did forget. So what's it to you?" She shot back, immediately entering defense mode.

"You entered _my_ room and are currently standing on _my_ balcony. I would say that gives me ample reason to wonder about your intentions."

Bulma was usually able to shoot back replies to Vegeta with little to no thought, but tonight was different. She stood awkwardly on his balcony, trying to avoid looking at his chiseled chest as raindrops ran down his muscles.

"The view of the rain is better on this side of the building."

"You can't be serious. It makes no difference what side of the building you are on woman; the rain will look the same regardless." Vegeta responded to Bulma, catching her bluff with little effort.

Vegeta was never short on harsh words for his earthling caretaker, but tonight was different. He could feel the sadness radiating off her body, recognizing that there was something wrong. Her lack of witty comebacks was all the proof he needed that his suspicions were indeed correct.

"I heard your snoring. I came to check on you. Decided I would like to stand in the rain and your balcony happened to be conveniently located for my desire to stand outside." She was too exhausted for witty banter tonight. She had nothing to hide anymore. She was caught in his room and prepared herself for his wicked words that were sure to follow.

Vegeta did not immediately respond. He had figured as much. What he hadn't figured out was why she was so upset and why she didn't leave as soon as he had awoke. "Why are you still here?" He asked her, curious as to her reasoning to staying.

"Look I'm leaving right now, sorry I bothered you." Bulma said as she moved towards the door.

Vegeta caught her arm and stopped her in her tracks. His onyx eyes met her cerulean ones and it was as if fire and ice had collided. "That was not what I meant. I want to know why you are still here, next to me. Do I not repulse you? Doesn't my mere presence upset you?"

Bulma sighed as she pulled her arm back from the prince. "You do not repulse me, as you suggested. I am not afraid of you. I do not mind being around you. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Vegeta was taken aback by her response. There would be no playful word battles tonight. She was being honest with him. And her honest words were what he needed most. "It is hard for me to understand because I have done nothing to earn your trust. I have killed countless beings, even some of your friends. My past is filled with nothing but evil. I could destroy your stupid little planet with one finger. There is no reason why I should not disgust you." Vegeta replied, waiting for her reply.

Bulma did not miss a beat. "You wouldn't blow up Earth. Not with Goku on it. I know you wouldn't do it even if he wasn't here. I know you don't like it here, but I don't think you hate it enough to destroy it. It will feel like home to you someday, I know it will. And yes you've done some pretty terrible things in your past but we all have things in our pasts we're not proud of and it's not fair to judge someone on what they did when they have to potential to do so much good in the future. You're a strong warrior and when the time comes I know you'll defeat the Androids. That is something good. So why would I hate you for that?"

Vegeta was dumbfounded. No one had ever talked to him like that, not in his entire life. She was speaking to him like he was a real person, not a demon. He looked at her closely. She was small, perfectly proportioned, and attractive even by Sayian standards. Her wild blue hair clung to her soft face and her cerulean eyes stared at him, waiting for his response.

"You are an idiot woman. I could kill you right now without a second thought. You should fear me."

"I don't. And I won't."

Vegeta was growing frustrated now. He had wiped out complete species, destroyed entire planets. He was not going to be undermined by a weak earth woman with a nonexistent power level. His anger must have been plain to see on his face, because Bulma let out a loud laugh.

"You are the most stubborn, prideful man I have ever met. Yes you could kill me in your sleep, but I know you won't. I'm too valuable. Who else will fix your droids and cook your meals? I realize how strong and powerful you are, but I am choosing to not live in fear of you. I am too strong-willed to let a man like you get under my skin."

Vegeta let out a hearty laugh. She was a worthy foe. For every remark he spat at her, she had one ready and waiting for him. She was right. He wouldn't kill her. It was rare to find someone as intelligent as her and she was priceless to his cause.

"You're not as annoying as I had originally thought woman."

"Gee, thanks Vegeta. Coming from you that's like a dozen roses and a box of chocolates."

"I have no time for your silly earthling sayings."

"I'm just saying that I take it as a compliment, almost like a gift."

"You are shaking woman. And your teeth will not stop chattering together."

"Oh, really? I don't feel cold. I rather like the rain."

Vegeta looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Just because you like the rain doesn't mean that the rain likes you. You are freezing. A weak woman such as you could easily die from a chill like this."

"Thanks for your concern Vegeta." Bulma rolled her eyes. Only Vegeta would mask a kind gesture with plenty of insults.

"Woman you are freezing and you're shaking and chattering and it's driving me mad."

"Then warm me up."

Bulma stopped breathing. The words were out of her mouth before she even knew what she was saying. What had she done? It was too late to take them back. Her face had to be a deep shade of scarlet, she just knew it. Bulma was never one to be uncertain around a man, but Vegeta was no ordinary man.

It all happened so quickly Bulma wasn't even sure if it was real or not. Vegeta had pulled her close and dashed back indoors. The balcony door shut with a loud clamor, the sound of the raindrops silenced by the glass door. They fell onto his bed, her wet clothes shed before she even hit the mattress.

Bulma used to like the rain because it echoed her emotions and covertly hid her tears. Now she liked the rain because it brought back fond memories of an arrogant Sayian prince and the night he chose a queen.


End file.
